The Legend of Dragoon: A Twist of Fate
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Ok, I love this game so this starts at the end of disc 2, its pretty close to the game itself....except that Rose has a sister...Lily and is the dragoon of Dark and Light.even though theres no such thing Please R&R.


The Legend of Dragoon: A twist of fate

Summery: Rose has a sister, Lily…and her dragoon spirit is the strangest, and the weirdest, a mixture of dark and light. She holds many weapons, and is as sharp tongued as her sister. Can she be trusted?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything associated with the most ASOMEST game The Legend of Dragoon…except for lily, and scenes/people that aren't in the game.

A/N: This stays pretty close to the game lines, I just twisted things around, but I didn't go that far off of the game lines. Enjoy!

Rose looked over at her sister, Lily. Lily had her arms crossed across her chest; they were on the boat on their way to Tiberoa. She had both swords by both hips seethed. She had on knee-high boots that where black with white straps on them. He black her was blown in the wind, showing her oh so pale face and dark green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt covering most of her chest but black nets covering her torso and abs. Her boots held many daggers, and her gloves were cut at the fingers, one white and one black. She had on light black pants that made it effenciate for fighting, but curved to her body. It was cut at the top of her boots for her to be able to grab her daggers quickly. The dragoon of light and darkness.

"Lily, are you ok?" Rose asked casually as she approached Lily.

"Yeah, im fine. Isn't it amazing how naive these young warriors are? I'd be surprised if they lived during the Dragon Campaign." Lily said coolly as she limped over to her sister, her right knee extremely hurt. She had learned to hide her pain and fight, but it hurt her so much. Rose glanced down at the knee.

"How's your knee, Lily?" Rose asked unusually gently as they walked downstairs, they could see Tiberoa approaching ahead. They were all exhausted, Kongol, Albert, Shana, Dart, Haschel, Lily, Rose, except for Meru. Meru was very excited and could hardly sleep. She had received her dragoon spirit, of the Blue-Sea dragon. They had a long fight against Lenus and that dreadfull dragon Regole. Lenus's last words still rang threw Lily's mind…

"_Lloyd, my life, is for YOU!" _ As she tried to annihilate Dart before she herself died. A worthy opponent, but she could use a HUGE attitude adjustment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be happier once we get to Fletz." Lily replied coolly as they walked downstairs.

"Why, to see Albert drool over Emille?" Rose asked as she snorted, but quickly regained her composure as Lily just shook her head.

"As amusing as that is…the sooner we get this done, the better." Lily replied as they saw Dart walking towards the two.

"Good evening ladies how are you?" Dart asked as he walked between the two.

"Dart, why aren't you with Shana? You're going to be leaving her cold and lonely." Rose said as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Um yeah…do you know where she's at?" Dart asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Downstairs Dart. Now go. We only have a bit until we reach Fletz." Lily said quietly as they watched him leave as Lily faced her sister.

"Young people in love. Just like you and Zeig…"Lily broke off as she and Rose watched Meru bug the hell out Albert.

It was late at night when they finally reached Fletz as the whole city greeted them.

"Shouldn't we get to the castle Dart?" Shana asked, as she pressed closer to him.

"Oh yes, I agree. Lets go." Albert said as he started running towards the castle to find and confess his feelings to Emille.

The next afternoon everyone went his or her separate ways before coming together for the celebration ceremony. Kongol was testing is aim with his ax, Meru and Haschel were in the kitchen causing mischief to the distaste of the maids, Rose was in the room by her self, Albert was in Princess Emille's tower room with her, and Lily was on the balcony when Dart and Shana went to get everyone.

Lisa's maid was waiting for the group by the dressing room.

"By request of Princess Lisa, she has asked for Miss Meru, Miss Shana, Miss Rose and Miss Lily to change into dresses." All the women looked at each other like they were crazy.

"I don't think so. Dresses are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not my thing." Lily said as she patted both swords at he sides.

"Same goes for me. I feel naked without my sword." Rose said as she glanced coldly at Meru.

"I don't wear dresses. It'll make me dizzy for when I dance." Meru replied as she spun around in a circle and whacked Lily across the face with a hand on accident.

"Watch it Meru." Lily growled threateningly as Meru squeaked and backed into a wall.

"Um I would like to put one on…if…if that's ok with you…" A quite voice piped up as everyone turned around to see Shana as she stepped forward.

"Of course Miss Shana…right this way," The maid replied as she led Shana away as Rose and Lily took their leave.

"Dart, why are those two so cold towards us? And why do they seclude themselves. It's not right and it's like, unhealthy. You know what I mean?" Meru asked before the two groups split up; Dart didn't answer her.

"Dart, hello are you listening to me? Because if you're like not then im bug you to death until you give an answer." 

Dart looked at Meru blankly before he stated, "Yeah, um, Meru, there's a problem with that, I don't really know the answer to that. I'll see you at the ball however." Dart said as he walked away; leaving a suspicious Meru behind. Shrugging she looked around to cause trouble. Finding nothing she kicked at a wall and cried out in pain so loud that it seemed to bounce off of the castle walls.

It was the dance and Dart started pacing the castle room wondering where Shana had gone off too.

"Hey Dart want do dance for a few minutes?" Meru questioned Dart as she walked up to him and he couldn't help but smile, however that smile disappeared as quickly as it came as he countered, "I can't dance Meru. Go dance with Haschel or something."

"No Dart, it's all right, I'll lead," and as Dart tried to protest and struggle with the silver haired woman he danced with her. She stepped on his toes, either on purpose or accident as he yelped in pain.

"Dart, I think you should go and find Shana?" Meru said quietly.

"Do you know where she is at?"

"Last I saw her she was outside looking at the moon and talking to the sisters of keeping things to themselves." Meru replied with distaste. She didn't know what it was, but there was something that she didn't like about those two. At that precise moment Lily walked in as Meru threw her a look of disgust as she stormed her way towards Haschel as women swarmed him as he told them their interesting travel stories.

"Dart, may sister would like to speak with you if that's at all possible?" She asked in a hush tone as she fumbled with her choker.

"She's outside right? I'll go talk to her. Also Lily, there's something suspicious about you and Rose and I was wonder-" He was cut of by Lily who said in a dark tone "All will be revealed in due time Dart, no go." She said softly as she gave him a gentle nudge.

Walking outside he saw Rose leaning on a banner as she quickly glanced to her left and looked up at him.

"You know, you shouldn't leave her in the cold like that." Rose said coldly as she looked straight into his eyes, as if searching his soul.

"What do you mean? Where's Shana?" He asked as a brief smile twitched across Rose's face.

"She's been standing out here for hours waiting for you! She's over there." Rose finished softly as she motioned with her head. Following that gustier he looked over at Shana, wearing a white dress and the hem was in pale purple, and dark purple on the hem. His heart skipped a beat as her walked over to her, with sweaty palms and his fluttery heart, he walked over to her as she turned around. She looked about ready to cry.

"I've waited for you for hours…i…I thought that you didn't want me around. That…that you didn't care." She sniffed as two pearl shaped tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shana, I could…I mean…I…I love you in that dress." He stated as he stepped closer to her.

"Really? Do you like it? Cause I…" She said but was startled as she saw a falling star stream across the sky.

"I don't need to make a wish, because I have you right here." Dart said softly, barely above a whisper as he glanced down at her, as of guessing what she was going to say next.

"I don't either Dart. Because I love you, and I have a feeling that you do too." Shana said as she glanced up and smiled as Dart leaned down to kiss her.

And that's the ending to chapter one. Um…I don't know when I'll update cause im a freshman in HS. Anyway, let me know what ya'll think about it. Ciao!!!


End file.
